


Forgiven

by Python07



Series: A Fixed Point [11]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make up sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

“Yes.”

That one little, barely controlled word escaping as a murmur from Alistair was enough to set the Doctor’s hearts racing. The weight was off the Doctor’s shoulders as he was finally forgiven for his stupidity. He hugged Alistair from behind and continued nuzzling at the side of his neck.

Alistair laughed breathlessly. “I thought we were here for stargazing.”

“I never realized how giant, luminous spheres of plasma could catch your attention,” the Doctor teased. He nipped the sensitive skin. “By all means, enjoy the view, while I take care of you.”

Alistair swallowed a moan. His grip tightened in the Doctor’s hair. “It’s beautiful.”

The Doctor started on the buttons of Alistair’s uniform jacket while he rested his chin on Alistair’s shoulder. He glanced up at the thick field of white and blue stars. “It certainly is.”

Alistair never took his focus from the view. He let the Doctor slip the jacket down over his arms. “Neatly please, Doctor,” he said with warm amusement.

That deep, honeyed tone made the Doctor want to speed up, not slow down. However, they weren’t animals and he had more control than that. “Of course,” he replied graciously. 

The Doctor folded the jacket and put on the ground by the fire. He threw his own haphazardly on top of it. He opened the top of his own shirt and rolled his sleeves up. Then he returned to pressing against Alistair’s back. He lightly ran his lips over the opposite side of Alistair’s neck while he reached around to loosen Alistair’s tie.

Alistair’s breath hitched. He started to help but the Doctor slapped his hands. He chuckled and leaned back against the Doctor. “Very well. This is your show, Doctor.”

“Good,” the Doctor growled. “I wish you were always this agreeable.”

Alistair chuckled. “I’ll be more agreeable if you be more reasonable.” He nodded to the view of a swirling mass blue, dark red, and green. “Is that a nebula?”

“Well spotted,” the Doctor murmured against Alistair’s skin. He licked the smooth expanse from the base of Alistair’s neck to his ear.

Alistair shuddered in pleasure. It took him a moment to find his voice. “What’s it called?”

The Doctor laughed, low and rough in Alistair’s ear. “Lucy.” 

Alistair groaned. “Why Lucy?”

The Doctor pulled the tie off and let it drop to the ground. He started on Alistair’s shirt buttons. “When that nebula was discovered, the denizens of the nearby planets had recently started picking up television transmissions from Earth. Transmissions from the 1950s.”

Alistair huffed out a laugh. “You mean I Love Lucy.”

The Doctor spread the shirt open and let his hands roam over Alistair’s bare chest. “They went wild for her.” 

Alistair cleared his throat but his voice still cracked. His accent was no longer so precise. The Scottish brogue was beginning to break through. “They have good taste.”

The Doctor peeked over Alistair’s shoulder to watch his own hands trace all that lean muscle. He caught sight of the evidence of Alistair’s arousal. He shifted his hips to make sure Alistair would feel his.

“Bloody hell, Doctor,” Alistair gasped.

The Doctor made quick work of Alistair’s belt and unfastened his trousers. He slipped a hand inside to find Alistair hot, heavy, and waiting for him. He buried his face in the crook of Alistair’s neck and inhaled the scents of sweat and arousal.

Alistair let out a choked growl. He pushed into the Doctor’s grip. “Stop teasing.”

The Doctor squeezed while he bit the spot where Alistair’s neck and shoulder joined. He was pleased by the hiss of pained pleasure he got in response. He licked the spot.

“Please,” Alistair moaned brokenly.

A jolt of excitement shot down the Doctor’s spine. He licked the spot again. “Please what?”

“I cannae…anything.”

The Doctor swiftly came around to Alistair’s front. He dropped to his knees. He grinned up at Alistair. “You know I adore it when your accent slips.” He pushed Alistair’s pants and shorts down. “Years of control and training out the window.”

Alistair looked down at him with dark eyes that glittered like the stars. “Aye,” he growled, low and intent. “Now, I suggest ye put that mouth to better use.”

The Doctor noticed Alistair’s hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides. He took Alistair’s hands and guided them to his head. He would never admit to the purr when Alistair’s long fingers flexed and curled in his hair.

Alistair smirked. “Ye said hands off.”

The Doctor tilted his head into Alistair’s hands. “My game. I can change the rules.”

“Enough talking.”

The Doctor grinned. “I quite agree.” With that, he grabbed Alistair’s hips. He leaned forward to take Alistair’s hardness into his mouth. He didn’t bother with any teasing, just took Alistair deep.

Alistair swore in Gaelic under his breath. He trembled in need. He pulled the Doctor’s hair.

The Doctor reached out with his mind. //Don’t hold back.//

Alistair watched the Doctor’s head moving over his groin. His face was flushed. //Then I won’t last.//

One of the Doctor’s hands slipped behind Alistair. He circled Alistair’s opening before slipping a single finger inside. //Don’t care. I want to feel you come in my mouth.//

The Gaelic curse was louder this time as Alistair thrust into the Doctor’s mouth. He rocked back against the Doctor’s finger and forward down the Doctor’s throat. //So good, Luv.//

//Come on. For me.//

The Doctor crooked his finger and hit the spot inside of him that pushed Alistair over the edge. Alistair let out a guttural cry and came, hard. He had to lean against the Doctor’s shoulders to keep on his feet.

The Doctor felt the euphoria wash through Alistair, both emotionally and physically. His own control snapped and he ruined his trousers. However, he felt too good to really care.

Alistair’s legs gave out. The Doctor caught him, carried him into the tent, and gently deposited him on a nest of pillows. He was almost asleep and didn’t react as the Doctor finished stripping him.

The Doctor swiftly shed his own clothes and stretched out next to Alistair. He put his head on Alistair’s shoulder and threw an arm across Alistair’s chest. He turned his face into Alistair’s neck. //Thank you.//

Alistair’s sleepy mind answered him. //For what?//

//Everything.//


End file.
